Una oportunidad para llegar al paraíso
by AnimaJackLac
Summary: Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad en esta vida... ¿Pero estas dispuesto a retomarla con todos los riesgos que implica? Ten en cuenta: en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale...
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido!-Dijo la joven aventándole una taza con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-¡Un maldito desgraciado! ¡Infiel! ¡Malnacido!

-Tranquila-dijo el joven esquivando los objetos-Yo…

-¡Pero yo nada…!-dijo arrodillándose al suelo cabizbaja-¡Te odio!

-Rin yo… lo lamento… yo no quería…-dijo el ambarino acercándose lentamente a la joven de cabello azabache.

-Quiero el divorcio-dijo con su voz entrecortada.

-No puedo… yo…

-¡Maldita sea Sesshomaru!-dijo la joven levantándose violentamente del suelo y secándose las lagrimas- ¡¿Acaso no puedes dejarme en paz?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Al menos hazme ese favor!

-Cuando nos casamos, tú firmaste el convenio de que no podías divorciarte de mí al igual que yo… Solo hasta que me entreguen la presidencia de la empresa-dijo con voz consoladora hacia la joven.

-Supongo que será hasta que se muera tu padre-Dijo más calmada-Bueno, digo sin ofender-dijo acercándose al ambarino-¡¿Sabes hasta cuando sucederá eso?!-dijo empujándolo-¡Hasta que cumpla los cincuenta! ¡Maldito sínico!-dijo corriendo a la habitación.

-Espera…-dijo tomándola de la muñeca-Eres libre de hacer y deshacer tu vida ¿entendiste? Eres libre, pero siempre y cuando que cuando nos vean finjas que somos un matrimonio ¿está bien?

-Un matrimonio… ¡¿A esto le llamas un matrimonio?!-dijo soltándose del ambarino y bofeteándolo en la mejilla-¡A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO ESTO LO QUE ES O FUE UN "MATRIMONIO" COMO TÚ LO LLAMAS ES SOLO ESCORIA BARATA!

-Rin yo no quiero hacerte más daño de lo que ya te hice…

-¿Mas daño?-dijo con voz adolorida-Creo que ya me hice bolas-dijo negando con la cabeza-Ya sabía que esto ya no seguiría "bien" por decirlo así, pero creo que me lo tome a pecho.-Dijo con voz más tranquila y viéndolo a los ojos-No me duele que me hayas engañado…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo indiferente.-Tú también me…

-No Sesshomaru… Déjame terminar… No me duele que me hayas engañado, me duele que no me hayas dicho que ya no querías algo más conmigo. En pocas palabras que no me tuvieras confianza. De acuerdo, fingiremos estar "enamorados" cuando estamos con alguien, pero seremos libres de hacer lo que queramos.

**Este es un segundo fic, bueno, aquí es el primero, si dejan dudas comentarios y demás se los agradeceré.**

**Esta historia está basada en la canción "**_**ALLEINE ZU ZUEIT**_**" de Lacrimosa. Si quieren la traducción porque está en alemán solo pídanla y se las daré.**


	2. Una vida cotidiana

**Una vida cotidiana.**

Los rayos del sol empezaban a escaparse por las cortinas llegando a los cerrados ojos del peli plateado que al contacto con él se levanto.

-"_¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?"_-Pensó frotándose la nuca y mirando el reloj del motel. Las ocho de la mañana-_"Hora de ir a trabajar"_

El ambarino se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a la "chica en turno" de la noche anterior. Tomo sus cosas y se metió a la ducha a bañarse e ir al trabajo.

- _"Necesito hablarle, si sospecha mi hermano de lo que pasa, ahora si va a ser un infierno"_ -Pensó el peli plateado saliendo del motel en su Ferrari rojo.

&

La joven de cabello azabache se encontraba en su oficina con un papeleo más largo que la muralla china, pero a su lado derecho un expreso recién hecho.

- _"Y todo por salir a divertirme"_ – Se regañaba en sus pensamientos una y otra vez la joven con una mano en la frente- _"Supongo que si no llama es porque…" _–Pensó mirando su celular.

Otra joven de cabello azabache pero de ojos marrones y un poco más alta que ella entra a la oficina con un folder.

-Espero no haberte moles…-dijo la joven abriendo la puerta-Pero que demo… ¡Rin! ¡¿Por qué no has terminado?! ¡Dios Santo!

-Kagome no grites me duele mi cabeza…-Dijo Rin frotándose su frente-Si ya se lo que vas a decir… ¡Pero ya no me regañes!

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer anoche?-dijo Kagome sentándose en la silla de enfrente de Rin.

-Ya sabes… ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Rin señalando el folder.

-La empresa Taisho necesita publicidad… Y bueno, como mi futuro cuñado reconoce mucho tu trabajo… Ya sabes.

- _"Dije tengo dolor de cabeza, no dije quiero que me recuerden a ese idiota"_ –Pensó Rin.

De un momento a otro, el celular de Rin empezó a sonar.

- _"Hablando del rey de Roma"_ –mirando el registrador de llamadas del celular-Mira, es mi marido. _"Mi marido, ja, más bien mi martirio" _-contesto-¿Bueno?

-Supongo que no esperabas a que te llamara-dijo la voz masculina-¿Estas con alguien?

-La verdad me sorprende, hace una hora que llamaste-dijo seductoramente-¿Qué es lo que quieres mi amor? _"Solo espero que no me cuentes otra de tus aventuras" _ Tengo mucho trabajo, además, aquí está tu futura cuñada.

-¿Tienes cosas que hacer el viernes?

-No cariño, ¿Por qué?

-Vamos a ir a una fiesta de mi padre, dile a mi "futura cuñada" que también asista, se va a anunciar el compromiso de ella y mi hermano. Otra cosa más, tienes una de mis cuentas, confió en que lo hagas bien "tormenta de perlas".

-Claro mi amor. Nos vemos.

-Adiós mi vida.

Rin quedo casi petrificada con esas palabras-Te amo-colgó-_"¿Mi vida? Ese estúpido jamás me llamo así, y mucho menos cuando fingimos"_ Kagome vamos a ir a la fiesta de nuestro suegro el viernes _"Inuno Taisho, un hombre poderoso, y su primogénito, la vergüenza de los hombre wow"_ No me vayas a decir que no porque se anunciara también tu compromiso con Inuyasha.

-Gracias, Inuyasha no me había dicho, dale las gracia a mi cuñado por decirme.

-No hay de qué. Ahora, ¿por qué no seguimos con nuestro trabajo?

-Bueno.

Las horas pasaron entre pláticas, papeleos y demás.

&

- _"¿Por qué demonios le dije "mi vida"? Bueno, al menos estaba con ella Kagome"_ –Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente- _"Lo más seguro es que cuando nos veamos a solas me haga un ademan"_

-Veo que estas pensando en algo-dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Qué? _"¿Cuándo llego?"_ Perdón, ¿me decías?

-Nada, mañana iremos a una reunión con la agencia publicitaria Minamoto para que nos digan el presupuesto, además de que mañana iremos a la fiesta.

-Si claro.

-Casi no he visto a Rin contigo, ¿pasa algo entre ustedes dos?

-Falta de tiempo hermanito, solo eso.

-Eso espero, no vaya a ser que…

(Una llamada a veces salva la vida ¿no mi querido Sesshomaru?)

- _"Kagura"_ ¿Bueno?

-Mi vida, ¿vas a venir en la noche?

-No lo sé, creo que no.

-¿El viernes?

-No, tengo un compromiso.

-Bueno, espero que me llames y nos veamos luego.

-Adiós-colgó.

-¿Quién era?

-Rin _"Si no le hubiera dado mi numero a Kagura, no ocuparía el nombre de Rin para salvarme de la sospecha de mi hermano"_ Quería que fuéramos a comer, pero no tengo tiempo, ve todo este papeleo-señalando los folders en su escritorio.

-¿Y el otro: no, tengo un compromiso?

-Tengo un compromiso con el socio de la aerolínea. Requiere el nuevo contrato.

-Eso espero hermano.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos de tu boda?

-Muy bien, Kagome quiere que tu y Rin sean los padrinos de anillo.

-Eso lo hablare luego con ella.

_Matamos las horas para no vernos_

_Inventamos mil excusas para no hablarnos_

_¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_El silencio nos hace peor_

_Un solo regaño se vuelve en una discusión_

_¿Qué somos?_

_**Bueno, ya vieron como es su hermosa "vida matrimonial" ¿Sesshomaru y Rin?**_

_**Aclaro esto:**_

_**-Sesshomaru trabaja en la compañía hotelera de su padre junto con su hermano.**_

_**-Rin trabaja en su propia agencia de publicidad junto con su mejor amiga, Kagome.**_

_**-"estos son pensamientos"**_

_**-Habla**_

_**& Cambio de escena**_

_**Bye**_


	3. ¿Habra un tal vez?

Las horas pasaron, ambos trabajaban, ni siquiera pensaban en ambos. Siempre ocultaban todo.

_En todos los días del "nosotros"_

_Creció la mentira de nuestro amor_

_Y el futuro que nos guió juntos_

_Fue el que nos separó_

- _"Supongo que se va a ir como siempre… Ir a un bar, conocer a una despampanante mujer y llevarla a la cama… ¡Y eso a ti que te importa Rin¡ ¡¿Te importa que tenga sexo con otra y no contigo?! ¡¿Te importa porque él fue el que ya no te ama y tú sigues como estúpida enamorada de el?! ¡¿Te importa porqué tu nunca te has acostado con alguien que fuera él y siempre finjas haber tenido sexo con otro?!"_-Se regañaba una y otra vez Rin, lo amaba, pero no se iba a humillar en frente de él solo porque todavía lo ama, no se iba a dejar, su orgullo le ganaba-_"Supongo que sí, te importa, te duele. Tenias que ser tu, el hombre que se llevo mi corazón, pero no quiere nada conmigo, es mejor dejarlo así…"_-pensaba mientras se metía a su Ferrari negro y conducía hacia su casa, ese lugar, el infierno, el martirio-_"¿Vendrá? Claro que no, hace 6 meses que él nunca llega a dormir, y si llegara luego se va… Como siempre… Al menos ya casi no es el infierno ir ahí, aunque cuando lo encuentro me pongo nerviosa"_

Rin condujo de un lado a otro, como si quisiera jamás llegar. Después de mucho tiempo ir y venir sobre las calles, por fin se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar metió su coche en la cochera, y cuando vio la entrada, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, y cuando metió la llave en la cerradura se dio cuenta que ya no estaba puesto el seguro.

-_"Yo la deje cerrada ¿Sera un ladrón? Bueno si no tiene arma yo misma lo saco…"_-saco el celular- _"¿Pero si tiene un arma? Mejor llamo… ¿Pero a quien? No seas estúpida, a la policía… Pero si es… No, el está en algún lugar…"_-negando con la cabeza-_"El no podría estar aquí…"_

Abrió lentamente la puerta para que no se oyera que alguien entraba, dejo sin hacer ruido sus llaves en la mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca de la entrada y se dirigió a la sala.

-¿Hay alguien?

Camino poco a poco hacia los sillones, nada. Suspiro aliviada, pero en ese suspiro escucho unos pasos demasiado cerca de ella y al voltear, se encontró con esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos ambarinos pertenecientes a su todavía marido.

-¡Maldita sea me pegaste un susto!-dijo empujándolo en el pecho-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Primero tranquilízate y no grites… ¿Acaso te debo avisar cuando vengo?

-¡Sí! Además, casi no vienes… Así que como ya me acostumbre pues me tomaste por sorpresa ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A ponernos de acuerdo "Tormenta de perlas"

-¿De acuerdo en que? Y ya te lo he dicho un millar de veces, ¡No me llames así! ¡Y ve al grano!

-Está bien, está bien, necesitamos planear como vamos a ir a la fiesta mañana.

-Sabes que, mejor diles que me enferme o algo así, no quiero ir-dijo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras-Buenas noches, si te vas a ir por favor apaga la luz y deja cerrado con llave. Adiós-dijo en tono autoritario.

Cuando Rin ya subía por el quinto escalón, Sesshomaru la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo estrellándose en su pecho en consecuencia. Rin se quedo petrificada en esos momentos eternos, incluso se había ruborizado porque tenía los primeros botones de su camisa desabotonados, en si se veía atractivo, pero al instante se separo se Sesshomaru, pero él no la soltaba de la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo jalando su mano-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-jala mas fuerte-¡Déjame en paz!

-Tú y yo tenemos un trato…-dijo aumentando mas la fuerza en la mano que sostenía la muñeca de Rin-¡Ahora lo vas a cumplir!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me estas lastimando!

Sesshomaru no escucho y apretó mas la muñeca de Rin, quien en desesperación golpeo con su rodilla hacia la hombría de Sesshomaru haciéndolo que la soltara y cayera al suelo dolido por el golpe. Después Rin saco de su bolso un cuchillo y se sentó con las piernas a los costados de la cintura de Sesshomaru y le acerco el cuchillo al cuello con amenaza de lastimarlo.

-Te mueves y te mato.

-Tú no te atreves. No me hagas reír.

Rin ya estaba roja de la rabia y le pego de nueva cuenta a Sesshomaru en su hombría haciéndolo gritar del dolor, quien aguantando el dolor tomo de los hombros a Rin de tal manera que entonces el quedara encima de ella, al hacerlo, le quito el cuchillo de la mano para luego aventarlo y tomar sus manos y cubrir sus piernas para que no le golpease de nueva cuenta. Pero luego se percato de algo: la falda negra hasta las rodillas que vestía Rin se había levantado, lo suficiente cerca para ver sus bragas, y había desabotonado los tres primeros botones de su camisa para dejar ver su escote. Provocando en él una excitación leve, someter a una mujer era algo nuevo para él, pero eso no le impedía pensar en cómo hacerle el amor en ese mismo momento, pero después de recapacitar lo que estaba pensando se deshizo de esos pensamientos. Luego se acerco poco a poco a la cara de Rin, podía oler su aroma, embriagador, algo nuevo que no sentía, que ya hace tiempo no la tenía para hacerla suya.

-Te dije que no te atreverías a dañarme-dijo casi en tono seductor-Nunca lleves un objeto punzocortante si no lo sabes usar. Me sorprende que te sepas defender cuando antes no eras capaz de arrancar un pétalo a una rosa.

-Los tiempos cambian…-respondió del mismo tono-Si un hombre se quería pasar de listo ya sabía defenderme. ¿Serias tan amable de soltarme para bajar mi falda que por cierto tú casi me levantas completamente y abotonarme de nuevo los botones de mi camisa?

-Solo si prometes no volver a pegarme. Además, te ves sexy en esta posición-dijo seductoramente viendo el escote de Rin-Si no hubiera pasado lo que paso hace 6 meses en este momento te haría el amor una y otra vez.

-Ahórrate tus piropos cuando estés con una cualquiera. Además, ¿seguro que me harías el amor? O simplemente tendrías sexo conmigo. Como sea, ¿me das permiso?

-Promete no hacer algo para volverme a golpear.

- Está bien, si quieres iré por algo frio para calmar el dolor.

Sesshomaru se levanto lentamente de Rin a causa del dolor que le provocaba los golpes recibidos en su hombría. Cuando se levanto completamente también Rin, se bajo la falda y se abrocho solo dos de los tres botones que habían sido desabrochados, dejando un poco a la vista su escote.

-_"Dios como no pude convencerme de besarla, de quitarle la ropa, llevarla a la cama y hacerla mía… Se veía bastante sexy que logro excitarme con solo golpearme y amenazarme con el cuchillo, cuando la tuve debajo de mi, cuando olí su aroma…Pero ella tiene razón… Lo hecho ya no tiene solución… ¿Por qué la engañe?"_

_Cuando nos veo a los dos,_

_Creo que algo ha sobrevivido_

_Si todavía tengo fe en nosotros_

Rin fue al refrigerador por unos hielos, pero esos momentos que pasó con él, la hicieron pensar.

_Si pudiéramos regresar a lo básico - nuestras raíces_

_Si nos redescubrimos_

_Si solo ella / el la busca_

-_"Había algo raro en el, lo sé… No tenía la mirada que tenía cuando empezó todo esto… Aunque casi no lo veo su mirada es fría y distante conmigo, pero ahora… Había calidez, deseo… ¿Acaso estaré imaginando algo imposible de lo que ya está perdido?"_-Negó con la cabeza-_"Si eso es, imagino que el todavía siente algo por mi… ¿Por qué no puedo ver la realidad? ¿Por qué me niego a aceptar que el ya no me quiere? Solo me ve como un estorbo…_

Al poco rato Rin regreso con el hielo y vio a Sesshomaru sentado en un sillón de la sala.

-Perdón por haberte lastimado-Dijo Sesshomaru señalando con los ojos la marca en la muñeca de Rin-La verdad no sé que me paso… Espero que me perdones, yo no tengo derecho…

-No te preocupes…-interrumpió y dándole el hielo-Me porte como una arrogante, discúlpame tú a mí… Y también por lo de tus…-dijo sentándose e un lado de el.

-Estamos a mano.

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

-¿Cómo nos arreglamos para ir a la fiesta?

-Supongo que vamos a cancelar nuestras salidas.

-Así es.

-¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

-A las ocho de la noche. ¿Te parece si vengo por ti a las siete?

-Me parece perfecto. ¿Quieres algo de beber, de comer?

-No muchas gracias.

-Supongo que te vas a quedar, ya son las diez.

-Si tú quieres que me quede, claro.

-La casa es de los dos, así que estás en tu derecho de quedarte.

Sesshomaru y Rin se vieron a los ojos, se podían ver en ambas partes que había algo que les decía que esto todavía no acababa, que no habría un adiós. Sin que ellos se percataran se acercaban más y más al otro, hasta casi escuchar su respiración agitada. Entonces Sesshomaru tomo inconscientemente por la cintura a Rin y la beso, un beso cargado de ternura, delicadeza, pasión, deseo… Un sentimiento que hace tiempo ya no sentían, incluso ahora lo desconocían, un remolino de sensaciones nuevas para ambos. Rin entrelazo sus brazos sobre el cuello del ambarino para profundizar el beso. Cuando los dos cuerpos pedían a gritos aire, se separaron. Cuando por fin tenían el aire suficiente, no se volvieron a besar, no se vieron, no se dijeron nada.

-Yo… La verdad…-dijo Rin tímidamente levantándose del sillón-Buenas noches-dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Sesshomaru no la detuvo. Cuando escucho el portazo de la puerta tomo sus cosas se fue de la casa, no sin antes apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta con llave. Salió y se dirigió a su auto, cuando estaba adentro se quedo quieto.

-_"Esa mujer… ¿Qué tiene que me hace sentir esto? Claro, si ella es mi mujer… Más bien fue mi mujer… ¿Qué fue lo que me paso Rin? ¿Por qué te remplacé por tan poca cosa?"_-encendiendo el auto y dirigirse a un hotel, solo para poder dormir.

&

Para eso Rin ya se había cambiado la ropa por su pijama y estaba recostada en la cama.

-_"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"_-toco sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos-_"Acaso el… Yo no quiero sufrir…"_-las lagrimas fluían como un rio salvaje-_"Ya no quiero llorar por el… Lo amo"_

**Bueno aquí el segundo cap. escrito sin luz en mi casa. Pero bueno espero sus reviews. Bye.**

**A ver díganme…**

**¿Me adelante mucho o voy bien?**

**Digo, porque me interesa saber lo que piensen**


	4. Primera llamada El comienzo

Aquella noche solo era negra, sin luna ni estrellas, la lluvia cayendo como ambiente, y ellos dos, pensando en ambos.

Rin estaba aun despierta revolcada en las sabanas que la cubría, se movía de un lado al otro tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero lo que paso no la dejaba.

-_"Esto solo es un mal sueño… El jamás estuvo aquí… El nunca me beso… __**¿Pero bien que te gusto no? **__Claro que no… __**Acéptalo, te gusta, déjate llevar, así volverá con nosotras...**__ ¡Cállate! No me interesa, además, el fue el que termino con esto… __**Y él puede reparar esto… Coquetéale, el sabe que somos irresistibles para el… **__¡Claro que no! ¡Cállate y déjame dormir!"_

&

En otro lado, Sesshomaru ya se había hospedado en un hotel cerca de su "casa". Ya había dejado sus casas y estaba en la cama recostado pensando en lo que paso, de igual forma, sin conciliar el sueño.

-"_¿Cómo pudo hacer que me sintiera así? __**Y todavía preguntas… La sigues amando…**__ Pero ella me odia… Fui un patán con ella…__** En eso tienes razón… Pero siempre existe una segunda oportunidad…**__ Ella no me haría caso, yo fui el que la engaño…__** Sí, pero a ella le gusto el beso, si la cortejaras todo sería distinto…**__ Tienes razón… __**Empezaremos mañana mismo, no dejaremos que alguien más se le acerque… La fiesta sería el mejor lugar para empezar… **__Tendremos que llevarle un presente, iré a comprarle un vestido… El más hermoso…__** Así me gusta… **__¿Pero si nota el cambio? Me va a matar…__** ¡Claro que no! ¡Le va a encantar! Pero mejor empezamos poco a poco… Así no se dará cuenta…**__"_

Después de pocos minutos, se durmió. (¡Pues con eso de estarla pensando quien no soñaría hasta bien bonito!)

&

El día apareció muy hermoso, quitando la humedad de la noche anterior. Rin aun estaba enredada en las sabanas.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo levantado el reloj-Bueno, al menos me levante temprano.

Rin salió de las sabanas y se ducho para luego ponerse un vestido azul marino con un escote que dejaba muy bien visto, unas zapatillas no muy altas del mismo color y joyería cara que combinara con el vestido, el cabello suelto. Luego se dirigió a su oficina en su Ferrari.

&

Sesshomaru se levanto casi a la misma hora que Rin, tomo una ducha y se vistió de camisa azul con tres botones sin abrochar (así se ve guapísimo) con pantalón, saco y zapatos negros. También se dirigía hacia su trabajo, pero a la agencia publicitaria de Rin.

Rin ya había estacionado el auto y estaba cerca de la entrada de su oficina, pero sin antes dejar suspiros por partes de los caballeros que la vieron. Se acerco a su secretaria, una mujer de piel blanca, cabello rizado negro y ojos verdes más profundos que los de Rin.

-¿Cuál es el horario Mizuki?-dijo sonriente a la secretaria.

-Ahora la está esperando el Señor Taisho para arreglar el presupuesto de la campaña. Después revisara algunas propuestas de la sección de difusión. De ahí tendrá el resto del día libre. La semana que viene estará un poco agitada, pero no lo suficiente para quitarle su tiempo libre, y la siguiente la tendrá completamente libre.

-Gracias por avisarme Mizuki.

-Aquí esta su café-dándole el café recién caliente-Tal y como le gusta señorita Minamoto.

-Siempre tan eficiente-recibiendo el café-Llámame solo Rin, tu y yo nos llevamos muy bien como para formalidades. Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego Rin.

-_"¿El señor Taisho? Seguro es Inuyasha… Siempre con sus pretextos para ver a Kagome…_-tomo un sorbo de café-_ ¿Pero si es él? __**La mejor oportunidad que tenemos…**__ Yo que pensaba que me había librado de ti… __**Coquetéale… Mátalo de la calentura…**_-tomando la manija de la puerta-_¿Si lo hago me dejas en paz?__** Solo cuando sea necesario… **__Con eso es suficiente para mi, está bien."_

Rin abrió lentamente la puerta con las manos temblando, cuando la abrió completamente, suspiro y se tranquilizo. Pero se topo con esa mirada ambarina que la cautivo hace cinco años.

-Vaya no te esperaba-dijo en tono serio cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose en la esquina derecha de su escritorio y dejando el café sobre el escritorio-Esperaba a Inuyasha, tu visita me sorprende, ¿a qué se debe tu visita personalmente?

-¿No te dijo Mizuki? (cabe aclarar que no él le coquetearía a todas, menos a Mizuki, ya que él se lleva muy bien con ella antes de que casara con Rin, en pocas palabras son amigos) Vine a aclarar algunos puntos del presupuesto.

-Pero siempre mandas a Inuyasha, debe ser otra razón para que vengas-dijo cruzando sus piernas levantando levemente el vestido en consecuencia.

Sesshomaru casi se quedaba boquiabierto.

-_"Se ve despampanante en esa posición…__** Nos está tentando Sesshomaru, el beso le gusto…**__ Tú y yo sabemos que hace seis meses no ponemos ni un pie en este lugar, tal vez ella se viste así…__** Claro que no, ella nos está dando una oportunidad… ¿La vas a rechazar?**__ ¡Claro que no! __**¡Así me gusta! ¡Vamos por ella!**__"_

Sesshomaru se acerco peligrosamente a Rin, la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Para su sorpresa, Rin entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso. Por falta de aire (lo que quita el mejor momento) se separaron (obviamente sin soltarse).

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-dijo sensualmente Rin en su oído-Me han dado mejores besos.

-No lo creo-dijo acostándola en el escritorio.

Sesshomaru la volvió a besar pero con más pasión, con mas deseo… (ya me voy a poner cursi) Luego bajo por su cuello y olio el aroma embriagador de Rin… Mientras ella daba ligeros gemidos de placer, le bajo los tirantes que sujetaban el vestido, pero cuando iba a bajar más el vestido Rin lo empujo y se subió los tirantes

-Si te quieres volverte a acostar conmigo tendrás que besar mejor que eso. ¿Acaso te acuestas con vírgenes?-dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Así que tampoco pierdes el tiempo verdad?

-Si tu lo haces, ¿Por qué yo no? Vamos al grano, ¿a qué vienes?

-Vengo a entregarte esto-dijo señalando la caja blanca colocada en una silla-Bueno ya me voy.

Sesshomaru se dirigía hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero es detenido por Rin. Ella lo jalo de la muñeca girándolo en consecuencia y lo pego hacia ella.

-Ahora me toca a mí…

Rin se acerco a Sesshomaru y le planto un beso lleno de pasión.

-_"Ahora será mi turno… __**¡¿Oye que te pasa?! ¡Se supone que lo amas!**__ Sí, pero no puedo arriesgarme demasiado…__** Bueno, está bien**__" _-Se separó de él-Si quieres mas, nos vemos en la fiesta.

-Entonces podre soportarlo-y salió de la oficina-_"Me está volviendo loco… __**¡Ahora si la tendremos para nosotros!**__ Este era el mejor teatrito que he hecho"_

-_"Es hora de empezar…__** Me das miedo, pero con tal de que lo beses no hay problema…**__ Créeme, pasara más que eso"_

**Bueno… ¿Qué va a pasar en la fiesta? La iba a poner pero les dejo en incognito… **

**Si dejan mas reviews escribiré.**

**¡Gracias a mis dos seguidores favoritos! amafle & ClausXD (los demás no se pongan celosos) **

**susume22 & karonchan ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme desde el principio!**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	5. ¿Tal vez el tiro al reves?

**¡A ver señor****s! Les hago una advertencia: o una de dos: o me dan reviews o los dejo sin capítulos. Lo siento, pero es que me duele saber que mi historia no es tomada en cuenta, es decir, les da igual. Me hace llorar ese hecho, pero bueno, solo porque mis seguidores preferidos me adoran (se que no es cierto pero déjenme soñar), aquí la conti.**

-¡Di que si!-Dijo Kagome en tono suplicante.

-¡Que no!-Dijo Rin negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ándale te juramos que solo será un segundo!-Dice Mizuki con su cara de perrito-Ya esperamos más de 3 horas esperándote por los malditos y estorbosos de difusión. ¡¿Si?!

-Yo no sé porque quieren verlo si a mí me lo entrego. Ustedes parecen más emocionadas que yo ¡Al menos aparenten su emoción! (¡Bola de metiches!)

-¿Señorita Higurashi esta lista?-Dijo Mizuki viendo a Kagome.

-Claro que si señorita Minamoto-respondiendo la mirada.

-¡Hijas de su madre…!-dijo Rin.

Mizuki le arrebato el celular a Rin, pero cuando Rin la iba a tomar por la muñeca Kagome intervino sujetándola, mientras Mizuki cumplía con su objetivo: llamar al marido de Rin y su mejor amigo Sesshomaru.

-A ver veamos…-Dijo tecleando los botones (se oiría muy cagado poner teclas ¿no? A si, disculpen por mis groserías xD)

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Obvio, llamar a tu esposo para que me diga que es lo que contiene esa caja-dijo con la vista en las teclas del celular.

-_"La voy a matar si lo hace…__** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos, agradécele que lo haga… **__¡Claro que no! ella le va a hablar jamás menciono que me lo va a pasar… __**¿Y tu como sabes? **__Ella no lo va a hacer…__** no lo podemos desperdiciar…**__ Eres una… __**Estoy cumpliendo mi pate del trato… **__Te odio"_

-Aquí esta-Por último, presionando el botón "llamar" y "altavoz"-Ahora si me lo vas a agradecer.

-_"Lo que me faltaba… __**¿Ves?**__ Si ya déjame en paz"_

Todo se quedo en silencio en la oficina, lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos del celular llamando, pero de repente, contestaron.

-¿Bueno? ¿Rin? ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo la voz masculina.

-Hola…-dijo con voz entrecortada Rin-Solo te llamaba para decirte que Mizuki también asistirá.

-_"Desgraciada"_-pensó Mizuki mirando a Rin con ojos amenazantes.

-Y que me tardare más de lo debido, ¿puedes venir por mí a las 7:30? Tengo cosas que hacer…

-SI, no hay problema… ¿Ya viste el contenido de la caja? "_Mierda, para qué diablos abro mi bocota…__** ¡No te maldigas! Lo que te da miedo es que no le guste el vestido, tranquilo, le encantara…**__"_

-No, mejor dímelo tú.

-Es un traje y todo el conjunto para que lo uses hoy en la fiesta _"Joder, ¿Por qué a mí?__** Tranquilo, no todos tienen mi suerte de que yo diga y tu lo hagas, jejeje…**__ ¡Púdrete y déjame en paz!"_ Espero que te guste.

-Claro, nos vemos, te… quiero, bye.

Mizuki colgó y no dejo de mirarla con ojos amenazantes.

-Si no fuera porque me hiciste un favor te mataba en este momento-dijo Mizuki dejando el celular en el escritorio y mirando el reloj de su muñeca-Ya son las 5:30. Deberíamos apresurarnos. Voy a comprar un vestido.

-¿Quién te va a acompañar Mizuki?-Dijo Kagome con picardía.

-Kagome ya sabes con quien.

-¿De quién se trata Mizuki?-dijo Rin con voz dudosa.

-Bankotsu la anda pretendiendo desde hace 6 meses-Dijo burlonamente Kagome mirando a Mizuki.

-¡Cállate!-Dijo un poco enojada dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Supongo que no tendré que ser niñera de ustedes dos.

-Bueno sin más rodeos vámonos-Sentencio Mizuki.

-Vámonos-dijeron Rin y Kagome al unisonó.

&

A las 7:00 y Rin ya se había arreglado, un vestido negro con finos tirantes y un escote que resaltaba su figura, unas zapatillas del mismo color con tacón de aguja, un collar de plata con un dije de media luna (cabe aclarar que esto lo tome prestado de un fic) y varios accesorios que haciendo juego con lo demás. Rin solía no arreglarse demasiado, era mucho para ella.

-_"supongo que va a llegar a las 7:15, el jamás se atrasaría…__** ¡Ahora si podremos lucirnos!**__ Sí, pero todo a su tiempo… __**Me das miedo ¿a qué te refieres con eso?**__ Si quiere algo mas conmigo que sea de poco a poco… Voy a matarlo de calor…__** ¿Te he dicho que me das miedo? Pero con tal de que este con nosotras todo está bien…**__ Bueno, lo hare si prometes no molestarme hasta mañana… __**¡Que! Pero…**__ Pero nada ¿Aceptas o no? __**Bueno**__"_

Un sonido del timbre arrebato a Rin de sus pensamientos: él había llegado. Rin camino a la puerta, pero antes se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo que posaba en uno de los muros cercanos a la puerta se dio una vista fugaz y abrió para toparse con esa mirada fría y seductora orbes ámbar. Aquel hombre de buena musculatura traía consigo un ramo de rosas.

-Supongo que llegue a tiempo-dijo el joven ambarino-Toma, esto es para ti-dándole el ramo de rosas.

-Gracias-recibiendo el ramo de rosas-Son hermosas.

Cuando Rin iba a dirigirse hacia la cocina para buscar un florero, Sesshomaru la tomo por la cintura y la jalo, tirando el ramo de rosas y quedando muy pegada al pecho del ambarino.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-Tú dijiste que si quería más esperara hasta la fiesta…

-Y aun no es la fiesta-Dijo viéndolo a los ojos seductoramente.

-Si-la aprisionó mas contra su pecho se acerco mas a sus labios-Pero nunca especificaste en qué momento.

Sesshomaru le robo el beso a Rin, quien estaba complacida, ahora ya lo traía comiendo de la palma de su mano, su siguiente paso: Qué Sesshomaru se muera por ella. Rin entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Sesshomaru, pero luego se separaron por falta de aire (como siempre).

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde-susurro Rin.

-Si no fuera por la fiesta, te haría el amor aquí mismo-dijo seductoramente el ambarino.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no mejor dices que hubo un imprevisto y no podemos asistir? _"Yo y mi bocota, ¿Oye? ¡Donde estas? ¡Necesito tu ayuda! __**Si ya voy, además tú dijiste que necesitabas privacidad ¿Qué quieres?**__ ¿Qué hago? __**Solo déjate llevar… Y reza que diga que no…**__ Vaya, muchas gracias"_ ¿Qué dices?

-Suena tentador-dijo besando su cuello-Pero tendremos que asistir, queramos o no.

-umm… está bien, pero después, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Dejarte aquí, y si me seduces más de lo debido, juro que te haría el amor en el auto.

-Suena muy excitante… Me has dado una idea-se separo de él y abrió la puerta-¿Nos vamos?

Sesshomaru asintió y dejo que Rin saliera primero, después le abrió la puerta del auto del copiloto, luego ya se dirigían hacia la fiesta.

Entre las luces, tráfico y demás en la ciudad de Tokio… (No se me ocurría nada así que mejor le dejo así xD) Sesshomaru y Rin sintieron los minutos eternos y Sesshomaru decidió romper el hielo.

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido _"¡__**¿Hermosa?! ¡Se ve como una diosa**__! "_ –dijo mirando en una mirada fugaz a Rin.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Después de lo que paso hace seis meses… ¿Cómo lo has tomado?

-Yo… bien. La verdad es que con esto me has quitado un peso de encima.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que antes, cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos tenía que repartir mi tiempo, contigo, mi trabajo, y demás, ¿Y tú?

-Pues igual que tu, aunque, no deje de sentirme culpable de lo que te hice…-dijo con voz… ¿triste? Quizá.

-No te preocupes, ya todo pasó.

-Pero además… Con lo que paso la noche anterior… Me hizo entender que… _"__**¡Eso es! Dile cuanto la amas**__"_

-¿Entender qué? _"__**¿Y todavía preguntas? Acéptalo, quiere regresar contigo… **__¡¿Qué?! Claro que no"_

-Me hizo entender el por qué me case contigo… Me case contigo porque te amo, porque tus besos me hacen sentir vivo… Solo te puedo decir que te amo.-Dijo Sesshomaru con voz suave y tranquila.

-Sesshomaru… yo la verdad no sé qué decir-dijo poniéndose la mano en la nuca tapando su rubor en sus mejillas-Mira, ya llegamos.

Sesshomaru estaciono el auto y ayudo a salir a Rin (como un príncipe azul aaaaaa), cuando salieron, Sesshomaru la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

-No digas nada, se que te hice daño, y estoy dispuesto a remediarlo-susurrando en su oído-Quiero volver a ser el único que despierte a tu lado en la cama, el que te bese, el que te haga el amor hasta que aparezca el alba-dijo para luego depositando un suave beso en su cuello.

Al escuchar Rin esas palabras, su corazón se acelero tanto que casi se le revienta el corazón.

-Sesshomaru…-atino a decir Rin, no sabía que decir.

-shhh… Solo dame la oportunidad de volver a cautivar tu corazón.

-Es… está bien.

Cuando entraron al gran salón de fiestas los recibieron Kagome e Inuyasha la puerta principal.

-¡Rin! ¡Sesshomaru!-Dijo Kagome con un brazo sobre el brazo de Inuyasha.

-¡Hola Kagome!-Dijo soltándose de Sesshomaru para abrazar a su amiga (cabe aclarar que Kagome se soltó también de Inuyasha)-Pero pasen, no se queden ahí parados.

Todos pasaron, y luego de tanto trafico (quiero decir que entre empujones debido a mucha gente) vieron en una mesa a Mizuki con Bankotsu muy abrazados y a otros dos niños que al parecer eran gemelos, una niña y un niño, cuando Mizuki los vio les hizo una seña para que se sentaran con ellos. Cuando se encontraron, todos se saludaron.

-Rin, Sesshomaru el es Bankotsu-dijo señalando al joven-El es mi prometido, Bankotsu, ellos son Rin y Sesshomaru-dijo mirando a la pareja.

-Un placer conocerlo-dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente-dijeron Rin y Sesshomaru al unisonó.

-Y ellos son mis hermanitos, Kana y Hakudoshi.

-Mi hermana nos ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes-interrumpieron los niños.

-Mizuki tiene bien guardados sus secretos-dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Se ven muy bonitos juntos, se ve que están muy enamorados-dijo la niña.

-Gracias-dijo Rin algo ruborizada por el comentario de la niña.

Todos los invitados empezaron con una cena exquisita, luego antes del brindis, InuTaisho junto con su esposa, Izayoi darían un discurso.

-Es un placer que nos acompañen en esta velada. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el compromiso entre mi hijo menor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome Higurashi-alzo su copa igual que su esposa-Brindemos por su compromiso.

-¡Salud!-dijeron todos los presentes.

Después del brindis, siguió la música, de todo tipo (eso sí, la verdad no me gusta el reggaetón, así que no encontraran canción de ese género, no se enojen ¿sí?), ya se pasaba a todos lados las botellas de todo tipo, vodka, vino, whisky y demás.

-Mizuki ¿Nos dejas salir a jugar?-Dijeron los niños.

-Claro, pero no se vayan tan lejos y no se separen.

-Nos vemos luego-dijeron los niños para luego salir disparados como el relámpago.

-Bueno, con su permiso-Dijo Bankotsu tomando a Mizuki de la mano-Vamos a la pista de baile.

Sesshomaru y Rin asintieron, ambos quedaron en silencio, pero Sesshomaru aprovecho estar a solas con ella. La tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas a el.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-dijo Rin en tono divertido.

-Hago lo que me corresponde-susurrando en su oído-Dije que iba a recuperarte a cualquier precio.

-Entonces…-dijo parándose de la silla-Te ayudo para que cumplas tu objetivo, baila conmigo.

-Sera un honor mi vida-dijo parándose.

Sesshomaru tomo la mano de Rin y la condujo hacia la pista de baile, donde ella poso una mano sobre el hombro de él y la otra entrelazada con la de el, y la otra mano de él en la cintura de ella.

-Aquel beso que me diste tenía algo…-susurro Sesshomaru en el oído de Rin-Algo de magia, miel y ternura…-Rozo los carnosos labios de Rin-Tu boca se transformo para mí en una obsesión…-aparto la mano que tenia entrelazada con la de Rin y tomo su barbilla para que lo viera más de cerca-Y tus ojos en el colchón de mi locura (¡Hay que tierno! ¡Voy a llorar!).

-Me encantan tus ojos.

-¿Solo eso?-dijo con intenciones de seguirle el juego.

-Depende, ya hace 6 meses que no te he tenido…

-¿Tenido en donde? ¿En tu cama?-dijo divertido.

-¿Eres muy pervertido no crees?-dijo bajando su mano hacia los botones de Sesshomaru, luego desabotono uno de sus botones-Bueno… Si tú lo dices…

-Te prometo que después de la fiesta te complaceré en todo.

Rin se detuvo en seco, jalo de la mano a Sesshomaru y lo llevo a los jardines del salón, y se sentaron en un banco (o como se diga) y después Rin tomo las manos de Sesshomaru, lo miro detenidamente a sus ojos ámbar y dijo:

-Con respecto a eso…-suspiro-Yo la verdad estoy dispuesta a recuperar lo que perdimos, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Rin se abalanzo a Sesshomaru y lo abrazo como si la vida se fuera en ello, Sesshomaru sorprendido, le respondió el abrazo, y después empezó a oír los sollozos de Rin.

-Yo no quiero volver a llorar, volver a sentir que tu solo me usas, yo te sigo queriendo…

-Espera-se separo de el-Si todavía sientes algo por mi… ¿Por qué te acos…?

-Yo nunca me he acostado con nadie, solo contigo-interrumpió.

-Entonces porque…

-Solo tomaba el vino en la casa hasta no poder mas, así conseguía olvidarme de todo… Así me olvidaría de que tu ya no me amabas, que lo nuestro ya no volvería.

Sesshomaru la abrazo con más fuerza contra su pecho, mientras que Rin seguía llorando. En un momento inesperado la beso con desesperación, necesitaba calmarla.

-Yo te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerte daño… Te amo, después del beso me di cuenta que tu eres más mujer que cualquier otra, que tu sonrisa, tu sensualidad, tu inocencia me cautivo, me enamoró, yo te amo y jamás me cansare de hacerlo… Tranquila-susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello azabache.

Después Sesshomaru le quito el peinado a Rin, hasta dejarla con el cabello suelto, mientras que con los abrazos de Rin la camisa se arrugo por completo. Después de minutos eternos Rin dejo de llorar y sin haberse dado cuenta Sesshomaru le había colocado su saco encima de sus hombros. Luego apareció el padre de Sesshomaru.

-¡Vaya aquí están! Necesito hablar con ustedes.

InuTaisho se acerco a la pareja, después se sentó a un lado de su hijo.

-Ustedes ya están casados desde hace cinco años, y firmaron el convenio de no divorciarse hasta que mi hijo recibiera la presidencia, la tendrá, siempre y cuando cumplan ambos con una condición.

-¿Cuál es señor?-pregunto dudosa Rin.

-Que me den un nieto.

Otro poco y la pareja se iba de bruces contra el piso, eso los sorprendió.

-No creo que sea difícil, se aman, ¿no es así?

-Claro señor-dijo abrazando a Sesshomaru-Aunque nos sorprendió la noticia porque no lo habíamos pensado, en mi opinión no es una condición, es algo que ambos queremos.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego-dijo para luego irse.

-Quisiera empezar hoy mismo, pero creo que debo empezar desde cero-susurro en su oído-creo que mejor nos vamos.

-Sí, claro.

Sesshomaru y Rin se dirigieron hacia el salón para dirigirse hacia la casa, y en minutos ya estaban conduciendo cerca de su casa. El silencio del auto solo daba para miradas fugazes llenas de ternura, pero Sesshomaru rompió el hielo.

-¿Tienes la próxima semana libre?

-Sí, ¿pero por qué preguntas?

-Es una sorpresa, ya llegamos.

Ambos salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a su habitación, se despojaron de sus prendas para cambiarlas por sus pijamas, Sesshomaru se recostó de frente y Rin del lado contrario hacia este. Pero de repente, Rin se acomodo en la espalda bien formada de su marido.

-Te amo preciosa, soy capaz de regresar el tiempo con tal de que te quedes siempre a mi lado-susurro para luego rodearle la cintura a Rin para así pegarla más a él.

-Yo también te amo.

Sesshomaru beso el cabello azabache de la joven y ambos quedaron entre el regazo de Morfeo.

**Este es el capitulo mas largo en todo el fic… bueno hasta ahora, pero bueno, si lles gusto dejen review, aunque solo sea para saludarme ¿please?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. No dejen de leerme.**

**¿Ya será sencillo la vida matrimonial para Rin y Sessh? Bueno, descúbranlo en el siguiente cap.**


	6. Empezar desde cero

**¡Perdón por el retraso! Es que he estado muy ocupada, y más porque me acaban de operar… necesito estar en casa, pero eso no me quita el tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno, aquí el cap.**

Sesshomaru y Rin caminaban de la mano por los pasillos de la agencia de publicidad, hasta parar en la oficina de Rin y toparse con Mizuki.

-Buenos días Mizuki-dijo el ambarino.

-Muy buenos Sesshomaru, hasta que te dejas ver-dijo en tono divertido Mizuki.

-Te encargo a mi mujer-dijo señalando a Rin con la mirada-Espero que la cuides bien y no hagas lo que hacías cuando era mi novia.

-Claro que no Sesshomaru, los tiempos cambian, tu sabes que siempre bromeaba, tu sabes que te quiero como un hermano a ti y a Inuyasha y jamás haría algo para lastimarlos.

-También te quiero como una hermana, bueno las dejo, me voy al trabajo-le dio un apasionado beso a Rin-paso por ti para invitarte a cenar.

-Claro.

-Nos vemos Mizuki.

-Igualmente Sesshomaru, cuídate.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la salida, dejando a las jóvenes solas. Mizuki le hizo una mueca de asco a lo que Rin se rio.

-A la próxima me pondré una venda…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu compromiso con Bankotsu?

-Te lo iba a decir, pero Kagome se adelanto.

-¿Desde cuándo andaban? Lo digo porque Kagome dijo que te pretendía.

-Cuando ella lo vio por primera vez, pensó que me pretendía, pero esa vez cumplimos un año de pareja, al mes siguiente me pidió matrimonio.

-Tú siempre ocultas todo.

-Buen, te está esperando Naraku Yakamoto, quiere hablar contigo, está en tu oficina.

-Gracias Mizuki-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Cuando Rin cerró la puerta tras de sí, vio a un señor que estaba sentado en una silla, quien al verla se levanto de esta y le hizo una reverencia.

-Señor Yakamoto, buenos días-dijo dirigiéndose a la silla al contrario de otra y sentándose-Por favor, siéntese.

-Gracias-dijo volviéndose a sentar-Igualmente señorita Minamoto.

-Bueno ¿en qué puedo servirle señor?

-Es muy difícil decirlo…-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca-Pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Se oye muy tenso, ¿le ofrezco un poco de café?

-No muchas gracias, necesito pedirle un favor, el más grande que le haya pedido.

-Sí señor, solo dígame de que se trata.

-Se trata de Mizuki.

-¿De Mizuki? ¿Acaso la quiere como secretaria?

-Claro que no señorita-dijo negando con la cabeza-¿Acaso no le ha dicho de nuestra cercanía?

-¿A qué se refiere? La verdad me está confundiendo, ella siempre es muy reservada en el tema personal, en pocas palabras hasta ayer conocí a sus hermanos menores y a su prometido.

-Bueno entonces tendré que empezar desde el principio.

-Si me hace el favor.

-Bueno, como sabe tengo a mi hija, Kagura.

-Sí, ella se hace cargo de la cadena hotelera Cesar Park y Cesar Business, de su propiedad claro está.

-Ella es la mayor de cuatro hermanos.

-¿Qué?-dijo en voz confundida.

-Yo me case tres veces, Kagura fue hija única de mi primer matrimonio.

-¿Y sus tres hijos?

-Mizuki es la segunda, y los niños son los últimos.

-Us… usted me quiere decir que Mizuki es su hija al igual que los niños y Kagura, pero ¿Por qué ella no trabaja con usted? ¿Por que ella no lo dice y también los niños?

-Por favor déjeme continuar, cuando Kagura cumplió los tres años su madre murió y me case por segunda ocasión con Sango, madre de Mizuki, la tuvo al año de casados, pero yo la engañe con la madre de los gemelos a los seis años después, luego de tres años, nos divorciamos, y cuando dejo la casa la corrí junto con Mizuki, ella ya tenía nueve años, a pesar de que les grite, ella me seguía queriendo, y yo en cambio, solo las trate mal, pero más a su madre. Ella es una joven superdotada desde los seis años, se salto gran parte de su escuela, se los puedo resumir todo con decirle que a los siete años ella ya sabía hacer ecuaciones. En apariencia parece más grande que tu, pero es más joven.

-Wow… Ella sí que es una promesa.

Flashback

-¡Más vale que se larguen antes de que llame a la policía!-grito un hombre de buena musculatura, cabello azabache con un ligero rizado.

Aquel hombre tiraba todo a su paso, flores, libros, fotos, etc.

-¡Yo me largo pero te haces cargo de tu hija!-gritaba una joven de cabello del mismo tono sosteniendo en su mano izquierda la mano de una niña de cabello negro rizado, ojos verdes profundos, piel blanca, que estaba atrás de la misma, reflejando miedo hacia el hombre.

-¡Ella se va a ir contigo! ¡Tú y ella son…!

-Papi…-interrumpió con voz entrecortada la niña-Yo no quiero que estén peleando…

-Tú y tu madre se van a ir-sentencio el hombre-Más vale que se vayan ahora.

Un auto negro había llegado a la entrada, las estaba esperando. Un hombre alto, de cabello azabache, subía las maletas en la cajuela del auto, la mujer subió, pero cuando la niña iba a subir al auto, corrió desesperadamente hacia el hombre, lo abrazo de la cintura como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El hombre no cambio su mirada fría hacia la niña.

-Yo sabía que tú no me querías, pero aun así, te voy a extrañar.

-Mizuki, por favor…

-Aunque no me quieras, con este abrazo es más que suficiente-se apretó más de su cintura-Tal vez ya no nos veamos, cuídate mucho, que seas feliz tanto como yo lo fui contigo, adiós papi-se separo de él.

Mizuki se iba a ir pero el hombre la cargo entre sus brazos y la abrazo.

-Yo jamás dije que no te quería, pero te tienes que ir con tu madre.

-¿Puedo regresar contigo cuando sea más grande?

-Claro.

Naraku soltó a la niña, quien poseía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, subió al auto, este se dirigía hacia otro lugar.

Fin Flash back

-De ahí no supe nada de ella hasta que cumplió los trece. Sango nunca quiso que la viera, pero Mizuki fue más astuta y me llamo para avisarme donde estaban.

Flash back

-¡Papa!-dijo la niña aferrándose al hombre de vestimenta formal que llevaba consigo un enorme regalo-Cuando mama dijo que venias no pude dormir.

-Cariño, no fue fácil encontrarlas, pero sabes que siempre estaré contigo.

Fin Flash back.

-Todo iba bien, pero cuando Sango se caso con Miroku, todo empeoro, justo en los quince de ella.

Flash back

-Papa, ¿Por qué mi madre no quiere que me vaya contigo?

-No se Mizuki, pero lo hace por tu bien, además, esta rehaciendo su vida.

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes, dime la verdad.

-Yo ya estoy casado, ella tiene derecho de hacerlo de la misma forma.

-Entonces ESA no quiere que este contigo, ¿Qué hiciste con Kagura?

-Ella está en un internado, ¿acaso tu quieres entrar ahí?

-No, pero yo creo que será mejor que no vuelvas a venir.

-¿A qué refieres con eso?

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo te quiero mucho a pesar del distanciamiento que tenemos, mi madre lo sabe y lo respeta, pero yo no quiero traerte problemas en tu matrimonio, no te preocupes, no te odiare por eso, la felicidad es de todos. Yo ya sabía que te habías casado, ESA, o mejor dicho tú esposa, nos envió personalmente las invitaciones, le grito y amenazó a mi madre que si asistíamos ella se encargaría de hacernos la vida imposible.

-Ella me las va a pagar.

-Solo se feliz, aunque ella es egoísta, pero te hace feliz.

-La mujer con la que me case será la que quiera a mis hijos.

-Entonces ya te quedaste solo como un perro- dijo burlonamente con una sonrisa-Con solo que ellas sepan que tienes dinero, lo van a derrochar, no te quieren, pero bueno.

-¿Entonces le estás diciendo interesada a tu madre?-dijo con sarcasmo el hombre.

-Tú y ella se llevan por my pocos años, tu mujer parece de 18. Aquí estoy bien, Miroku me agrada, a mi madre le ofrece todos los lujos que tenia contigo, no me quejo de mi vida.

Naraku sonrió y abrazo a su hija como si la vida se fuera en ello.

-No quiero romper mi promesa contigo querida.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo, además, tui mujer está embarazada, no te preocupes. Adiós papi…-susurro Mizuki al oído de su padre.

Fin flash back

No tarde mucho en enterarme que Sango tuvo una hija, pero a los cinco años ella y Miroku murieron en un accidente. La niña y Mizuki fueron separadas. Lo único que supe es que Mizuki se quedaría con los padres de Sango, de la otra niña nunca supe que fue de ella.

-¿Qué me quiere decir con esto? ¿Usted quiere recuperar a su hija?

-No solo eso-dijo secándose las lágrimas-quiero que se haga cargo de mis cadenas hoteleras. Cuando la vi por última vez hable con su madre y le ofrecí a Mizuki trabajar conmigo, pero ella se negó. Nunca supe porque lo hizo. A partir de entonces me he culpado de no haber cumplido la única promesa que tuve con ella.

-¿Pero y Kagura?

-Ella está llevando a la quiebra las empresas, no sabe escoger lo que es bueno para la empresa, siempre salgo perdiendo grandes cantidades de dinero y si no hago algo no tendré nada para darle a mis hijos cuando muera.

-Entonces quiere que la convenza de manejar sus empresas, ¿pero si ella no lo acepta?

-Solo le pido que me ayude con lo que pueda, lo demás yo me encargo.

&

-Agencia de publicidad Minamoto, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-No te hagas la profesional hermanita que no te queda-dijo una voz masculina con tono divertido.

-Ya lo sé, pero es mi trabajo, si fuera por mi seria modelo-dijo burlonamente- Hermanito Sesshomaru-dijo con voz de niña castigada-¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito que canceles todos los compromisos de Rin y Kagome la siguiente semana.

-¿Para qué?

-Inuyasha y yo decidimos llevarlas de vacaciones, ya hemos cancelado todo compromiso esa semana.

-Pues estas de suerte, esa semana no tiene nada de trabajo.

-Gracias. Y otra cosa, más vale que tú tampoco vayas a trabajar esos días.

-¿Pero porque?

-Solo vete en un espejo hermanita, eres más joven que Rin y luces más grande que ella, necesitas urgentemente descansar.

-La vida hermanito, la vida-dijo soltando un suspiro-Nos vemos, espero que sea parte de tu regalo de aniversario, te pido un favor, no vayas a pasarte.

-No te preocupes, adiós-dijo para luego colgar-¿Tienes el numero de Bankotsu?

-Claro-dijo un joven parecido a Sesshomaru extendiéndole una hoja de papel-Aquí esta.

El ambarino tomo el teléfono y marco el número.

-¿Bueno?-dijo el hombre de la otra línea.

-Soy yo Sesshomaru.

-¿Ya está?

-Confirmado. Prepara todo.

-Nos vemos-colgó.

-Inuyasha…-dijo el ambarino-Espero que ya hayas preparado todo por separado, no para eso te libre de una aburrida junta.

-Claro, claro. Tres pares de boletos hacia florida con misma hora de vuelo, pero diferente aerolínea, tres habitaciones matrimoniales, una en cada piso. Ya está todo-dijo con la vista a la nada-¿No crees que se den cuenta las chicas?

-No lo creo. Cada aerolínea escoge diferente rumbo, ni siquiera se darán cuenta. ¿No tenias que ir a comer con Kagome?

-Mierda como se me pudo olvidar-dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Tranquilo, todavía estas a tiempo, pero si quieres llegar antes que ella apresúrate.

Inuyasha salió disparado de la oficina principal sin cerrar la puerta, Sesshomaru se concentro en su papeleo sin darse cuenta que una mujer con diminuta ropa se acercaba a el, la mujer le tapo los ojos y le dio un candente beso en los labios.

-¿Qué quieres Kagura?-dijo en tono frio.

-Solo reordenar un poco tu oficina…-dijo sensualmente el su oído.

-No lo creo-Sesshomaru se quito las manos de Kagura y la aparto-¿Sabes? Mi mujer me puede seducir más rápido de lo que tú crees.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sesshomaru tomo un radio que estaba encima de su , necesito que se lleve a una mujer que parece que esta intoxicada, dice que es mi mujer.

-¿Me estas terminando?-grito furiosa Kagura.

-Ya lo oyeron señores… Llévensela.

-Sí señor.

En menos de un minuto, unos hombres de traje negro tomaron a Kagura del brazo y se la llevaron.

-_"¡Dios! Parece que jamás me librare de esa loca…__** Y mira quien lo dice, primero te acuestas con ella y al final te portas como un sínico…**__ Tu cállate"_

&

-Eres más cerrada que un candado Mizuki. Nunca me dijiste que tenías novio.

-Hay primita, recuerda que tú nunca me preguntaste y me molestabas siempre con eso.

-Kagome tiene razón Mizuki, la verdad si ella no decía nada de él me cae que al mes me decías que ya estabas casada.

-Es que…-Dijo cabizbaja-Siempre tuve que ser así-suspiro.

-¿A caso algo más nos ocultas? Mizuki somos tus amigas-dijo Kagome.

-Y por eso les voy a decir. Yo no debí aceptar el trabajo que me ofreció Rin.

-Primita me estas asustando.

-Yo… yo soy hija de Naraku Yakamoto.

-En pocas palabras te corresponde parte de las acciones de Cesar Park y Cesar Business.

-SI, así es.

-Pe… Pero eso significa que tú y tus hermanos son hermanos de Kagura…

-¡Esa maldita PERRA no es mi hermana!-dijo Mizuki azotando la mesa para luego sentarse-Y supongo que mi papa te pidió que le ayude con las empresas ya que Kagura las está llevando a la quiebra, ¿no es así Rin?

-Sí, pero, ¿Por qué no aceptas?

-Aceptaría con mucho gusto, pero Kagura intervendría. Ella es capaz de matar con tal de seguir con sus lujos, en pocas palabras mi padre le tiene miedo. Ella ni siquiera estudio, así que los hombres que asisten a las juntas para hacer las muestras de sus propósitos solo se acuestan con ella para que les diga que sí.

-¿Ella es capaz de matar a su propio padre?

-De eso y más. Kagome, Rin, ¿les digo algo? Pero juren que jamás se lo dirán a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru.

-Lo prometemos-dijeron al unisonó.

-Ella mato a Kikyo y a Sara.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron Kagome y Rin al unisonó.

-Ella… las drogo, junto a Renkotsu, bueno, el… las violo antes de asesinarlas y prenderlas fuego, y su objetivo, quería tener el paso libre para tratar de pretender a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru.

Rin y Kagome se quedaron en seco.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo Rin con tono serio.

-Las asesinaron en el jardín de la casa que compro mi padre hace 10 o 15 años. Donde vive Kagura actualmente.

-¡Pero cómo demonios no la demandaste!-Grito Rin-¡Esa maldita loca esta suelta y tu cruzada de manos!

-Kagome, Rin, si no lo he dicho es porque está en peligro la vida de mi padre… Si ella se entera que yo la demando es capaz de matar a mi padre.

-Así que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no lo saben. Mizuki, ¿Por qué no les dijiste?-dijo más tranquila Kagome.

-Antes de que los conocieran ellos ya tenían como 3 años soportando el dolor que les trajo saber que habían sido asesinadas, por eso cuando los conocieron tenían muy mal carácter. Bueno, ya no vamos a hablar de esto, vámonos, Sesshomaru se va a poner celoso si no encuentra a Rin en la oficina y se va a desquitar conmigo. ¿Y Kagome?

-De seguro ya se fue con Inuyasha, tenían una comida.

-Bueno, vámonos, te voy a dejar con mi hermanito.

&

-Tranquilo Sesshomaru, es solo una junta aburrida, ya sabes-Decía con voz seria, no con la alegría que emanaba del tono de voz de Mizuki.

-¿Qué tienes Mizuki?

-Sesshomaru dime la verdad…

-¿De qué?

-¿Te acuestas con mi hermana Kagura verdad?

Sesshomaru se quedo mudo.

-_"__**¿Cómo lo supo? Nosotros lo ocultábamos perfectamente.**__"_¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Conociendo a Kagura y su bocota me dice todo. Yo sé que no pueden divorciarse… Pero no puedes seguirle viendo la cara, eres casi mi hermano, pero Rin, ella no se merece esto, si no quieres que empore, dile por favor.

-Ella lo sabe.

-Entonces no se hagan los actores.

-Hoy rompí con Kagura…

-Pero eso no significa que ya no le seas infiel…

-Ahora comprendo que la quiero, que la amo.

-Mira, estas discusiones nunca me ayudan, mejor lo único que te voy a decir es que espero que todo vuelva a la realidad.

-Eso tenlo por seguro.

Rin salía de la sala de juntas, pero cuando estaba a la vista de Sesshomaru y Mizuki, un tipo la intercepto, interponiéndose entre la vista de Rin y de Sesshomaru.

-Creo que podemos arreglar el asunto de su decisión…-susurro el hombre con tono seductor-¿Le parece si la invito a mi departamento para hablar más a gusto?

-No lo cre…

El joven le robo un beso a Rin, este estaba de espalda de Sesshomaru, quien al ver al hombre abrazando a Rin se convirtió en un animal, que sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra la pareja separando a Rin del hombre y tirándolo al piso para darle una buena sesión de golpes. Mizuki corrió a un lado de ellos y junto con Rin trataron de separarlos.

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE DE NUEVO A MI MUJER!

-¡ELLA NI SIQUIERA LLEVA LOS ANILLOS DE COMPROMISO!

Los pensamientos de Sesshomaru se detuvieron en seco, pero las ganas de golpearlo aumentaron, pero Rin lo aparto del hombre mientras que Mizuki sujetaba al susodicho.

-Le voy a pedir que no vuelva aponer un pie en esta empresa señor. Nosotros somos gente profesional, no prostitutas-Dijo Mizuki con un enojo notable-Si quiere que alguien acepte su propuesta de esta manera, vaya con la presidenta de Cesar Park y Cesar Business, le aseguro que ella es una prostituta profesional. Y si quiere tener las puertas abiertas a esta empresa, tenga en cuenta que aquí no se resuelve todo con sexo.

Sesshomaru y Rin se quedaron boquiabiertos ¿Acaso no le da vergüenza decir esas cosas de su hermana?

El joven se marcho sin recibir atención médica. Mizuki se acerco a Rin quien estaba curando las heridas de Sesshomaru.

-¿Estás bien Sesshomaru?

-Claro que si, jamás te había escuchado decir esas cosas, y más de tú hermana. ¡Hay Rin!

-Perdón, pero es la verdad. Tú y tus celos.

-Nadie te toca, nadie se te acerca, nadie te habla, hasta que yo diga que sí.

-Si así vamos a la otra voy a aparecer en un ataúd-dijo Mizuki divertida.

-Bueno ya está.

-Bueno, no es por correrlos, pero, ¿acaso no tenían una cena?

-Ya tranquila hermanita-dijo tomando a Rin por la cintura-Ya nos vamos.

-Que les vaya bien.

Sesshomaru se llevo abrazo a Rin, cuando estaban en la puerta del auto de Rin, cuando puso la llave en la cerradura, Sesshomaru la empezó a besar del cuello.

-Sesshomaru…

-Me la debes cariño.

Rin abrió la puerta trasera del auto y Sesshomaru la empujo de tal manera que el quedara encima de ella, cerro con seguro la puerta y empezó a besarla con locura.

-Me vuelves loco…

Sesshomaru quitaba con sus manos los botones de la camisa de Rin para luego besar cada parte de su piel, mientras que ella jugaba con la cabellera del albino. Cuando dejo a Rin en ropa interior, le iba a quitar el sostén negro que llevaba puesto, pero Rin lo movió de tal manera que ella quedara encima de él.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-susurro seductoramente en el oído del ambarino.

-Me la debes, desde hace días que quiero hacerte el amor.

-Entonces déjame igualar la posición…

Rin besaba a Sesshomaru mientras sus manos se deshacían de su camisa, hasta dejar ver su bien formado cuerpo. Empezó a moverse de tal manera que sus intimidades rozaran en cada pasada, una tortura para él. Desesperadamente la regresó a su posición original.

-No te incité esto solo para que me uses…

-Bueno, entonces pelea porque yo no me voy a dejar tan fácil.

Estaban besándose cuando escucharon varios pasos acercarse, entonces Sesshomaru tomo el abrigo de Rin y en un beso ocultaron movimiento alguno.

-Creo que mejor será que vayamos a cenar, aquí nos van a ver.

-No me interesa, quiero hacerte el amor ahora y aquí mismo.

-¿Entonces no te importa que vean a tu mujer exhibiendo su cuerpo? bueno, sigamos.

-Me muero de rabia, mejor vamos, en la casa te complaceré.

Sesshomaru y Rin se volvieron a vestir y Rin se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y Sesshomaru en el copiloto y se dirigieron al restaurante de comida. La velada se la pasaron entre abrazos, besos y caricias.

**¿Qué les pareció? La verdad no sé si tiene chispa o no, pero bueno, allá ustedes. La verdad creo que no me inspire mucho en este cap, pero bueno.**


	7. No se como me enamoraste

**Hola de nuevo yo!!!! Espero que no se hayan enojado por el retraso del cap., pero ya saben, el tiempo nos siempre le sonríe a todos. La verdad el tener varios de sus consejos me ayuda muchísimo, y sobre todo tener a una experta como Mizuho-sama que me diga si lo hago bien o no. Aquí el sig. Cap. No sé si lo siguiente es lemon, pero les aseguro que no soy una experta en ese tema.**

Sesshomaru Y Rin se dirigieron al auto, pero al albino la tomo de la cintura y le robo un beso. La ayudo a subir al auto y se dirigieron a su casa. Llegando, salieron del mismo, y se dirigían hacia su habitación tomados de las manos con sonrisas sinceras.

-_"Dios, ahora si me doy cuenta de lo cuanto la amo, ella no sería capaz de mentirme… __**Eso lo dices, pero, ¿y tú? Recuerda que ya no te puedes dejarte llevar de una mujer despampanante… Rin jamás nos lo volvería a perdonar. **__Eso no va a pasar, la amo, no sé qué hacer si ella se va, es la mujer perfecta."_

-_"__**¿Ahora que van a hacer?**__ No te preocupes, sin que él se dé cuenta, no he bajado guardia, pero te prometo que no le hare daño hasta mañana. __**Sí, claro, pero, ¿y si nos hicieran lo mismo? No creo que podríamos aguantar otra de esas...**__ No te preocupes, relájate, si lo vuelve a hacer juro que no vamos a sufrir."_

Sesshomaru tomo a Rin de la cintura y la pego más a él. Ni la misma Kagura fue capaz de llegar a tal grado de atracción como lo hacía Rin, ¿Cómo la engaño? Hace cinco años se amaban como si cada día fuera el primer día… Pero todo cambio repentinamente por una pequeña discusión, un par más de copas y una nuche de desliz. Pero ahora el juraría al mundo entero que es capaz de regresar a su vida normal tal y como era hace seis meses.

-Te amo cariño-dijo el albino antes de un tierno beso-Eres toda mi vida.

Le dio un beso cargado de pasión, deseo, pero sobre todo amor. Rin correspondió el beso, entrelazo sus brazos y piernas al cuerpo del ambarino, el abrió las puertas y las cerro con facilidad, la recostó en la cama y empezó a besarla desde los labios hasta donde la tela del escote de Rin se lo permitía.

-Ahora ya llego el momento-susurraba el albino en el oído de Rin-Te voy a hacer el amor como a nadie. Es momento de cumplir con lo que mi padre dijo.

-Bueno, pero asegúrate de que me sienta en el paraíso.

Las manos del albino se deshacían de las prendas de la mujer, ella le quitaba la camisa, el cinturón, los pantalones, hasta quedar solo en ropa intima. El albino le quito el sujetador poco a poco, sin que ella se diera cuenta, luego sus bragas, al dejarla completamente desnuda, observo detalladamente cada centímetro de la piel, de la mujer, curvas perfectas, piel suave, senos perfectos. Basaba cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus senos, uno lo estimulaba con la boca mientras el otro con su mano. Ella no dejaba de gemir junto con su nombre, lo que hacía excitar al albino, lo despojo de sus bóxers, lo empujo para quedar ella encima de él.

-Bueno, ahora a mi…

Ella besaba cada parte, hasta quedar en la virilidad del albino, donde la tomo con ambas manos y empezó a estimular la parte sensible del ambarino. Después, el la recostó en la cama.

-Vamos a empezar…

-Claro…

El la penetro, empezó a moverse lentamente, después mas rápido, sin dejar de besar a su mujer, entre jadeos, gemidos, llegaron más de una vez al clímax, al terminar, el albino tomo las sabanas y se taparon. Rin re recostó en el pecho de su marido.

-Eres maravilloso…

-Eso me alegra, antes nunca me decías nada…

-Era porque se me estaban acabando los adjetivos.

-Descansa amor-beso su cabellera azabache.

-um… descansa.

Abrazados se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

&

-¡MALDITO! ¡IMBECIL! ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A HACERME ESTO A MI?!-gritaba a todo pulmón Kagura-¡PERO ME LAS VA APAGAR, ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI! Esa malnacida que tiene por esposa me las va a pagar.

Kagura seguía tirando todo lo que estaba a su paso, lograr una relación de amante no fue fácil, durante cinco años trato de seducir a Sesshomaru sin éxito alguno, pero en uno de esos días, el cayo rendido. No podía creer que el esfuerzo hecho durante cinco años para conseguir que dejara a Rin y conseguir más dinero se despedazara en menos de un año.

-Tranquila, ¿Qué paso?-dijo Renkotsu-Necesitas relajarte Kagura, por lo visto no te fue bien.

-¡TU CALLATE!

-Ya, ya, no es para que te desquites conmigo.

-¡EL HIJO DE PUTA DE SESSHOMARU ME DEJO! Tengo que hacer algo.

-Sí pero ahora solo tranquilízate.

-¡¿Cómo DIABLOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?! ¡MAS DE CINCO AÑOS SEDUCIENDOLO ¿PARA QUE EN MENOS DE UN AÑO SE VAYA A LA CLOACA? NI EN SUEÑOS!

-Gritando no vas a conseguir que ese idiota regrese contigo… Hay que idear un plan más inteligente, para que sea seguro nuestra victoria…

-Está bien.

&

Era una mañana preciosa, las cortinas dejaban escapar algunos rayos del sol, Rin abría los ojos poco a poco, sentía y recordaba la noche anterior. Se levanto de la cama sin que Sesshomaru despertara, tomo una toalla, preparo su ropa, y se metió al baño. A los pocos minutos Sesshomaru también se despertó, escucho el sonido del baño, se levanto, preparo su ropa, se puso una toalla y siguió a Rin. Ella se estaba limpiando el jabón que recorría su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta, Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura y la pego tras de sí.

-Me hubieras despertado, no me diste el beso de los buenos días.

-Quería dejarte dormir.

-Bueno, entonces, quiero darme un relajador baño contigo.

&

Rin salió del baño primero por miedo a que Sesshomaru abusara de ella **(1)**.Cuando salió, saco su ropa del ropero, pero como estaba una silla interviniendo, la movió, en consecuencia, el saco de Sesshomaru cayó al suelo, al levantarlo, se cayeron 2 boletos de avión hacia Florida.

Ella no lo podía creer. ¿Para qué eran estos boletos? Poco a poco las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas…

-_"Ese idiota, solo me quería ver la cara, esto lo va a pagar muy caro, muy caro…"_

Sesshomaru salió al poco rato del baño, y lo que encontró fue a Rin sentada en la cama con los boletos en mano y los ojos rojos, al verla, la abrazo con fuerza, pero Rin lo empujo.

-Rin…

-¿Para qué vas a ir a Florida?

-Rin… Etto…

-Solo ve al grano, ¿quieres?

-Era una sorpresa, nos vamos la otra semana de vacaciones, ya he cancelado todo para ambos.

-Sesshomaru… Yo…

Sesshomaru sonrió levemente y se acerco a Rin para quitarle las lágrimas de sus mejillas y verla a los ojos.

-Lo prometí y lo cumpliré… Te lo juro.

&

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban con Mizuki y Bankotsu en el recibidor de la empresa FAVC **(2)**. Kagura caminaba ahí, se quiso acercar, pero al ver a los "intrusos", paso de largo.

-_"¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? Estúpida… y aun lo pregunto, es obvio que la perra esa y Sesshomaru regresaron… Pero esta si me las pagan."_

Mizuki logro ver a Kagura, ya sabía a lo que venía.

-_"Juro que si no haces lo que prometiste Sesshomaru te mato."_ Hablando de los reyes de Roma…

Sesshomaru y Rin entraban agarrados de las manos, como una pareja normal, o así parecía… Al llegar con sus amigos, los saludaron.

-Creo que ambos se levantaron del mismo lado…-Bromeo Inuyasha-Porque verlos es muy extraño…

-Bueno… Si no vemos al día siguiente de casados a Inuyasha y Kagome juntos, no pregunten porque…-Se defendió Rin.

Mizuki conoció a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru desde la secundaria, para ser exactos, Mizuki es la menor, ya que ella tenía 7 años cuando entro a la secundaria, donde conoció a Sesshomaru, poco después a Inuyasha, y desde entonces ella los conoce mejor que a ellos mismos, ella siempre ha sido su mejor amiga, de la que están seguro sería la única persona que jamás los traicionaría, por Sesshomaru conoció a Rin, y por Inuyasha conoció a el amor de su vida, Bankotsu. Tan solo 23 años y una vida pasada para edades de 30 años para arriba. **(3)**

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos a desayunar?

-Solo los estábamos esperando. **(4)**

**¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad casi no me he inspirado, y en una de esas ya se me salieron varias ideas, por ejemplo: "Venganza a sangre fría". Es una historia en la que Sesshomaru jugara con los sentimientos de Rin para vengarse de su hermana, una antigua novia, pero el tiempo después de haber jugado con ella, le hará comprender que ya no solo sentía lastima, sino que la ama. Esta chida, o algo por el estilo, léanla. Y un one-shot que está a punto de terminarse, espero que los lean.**

**Y ahora, las aclaraciones:**

**(1)=Quiero dar a entender que no la va a violar, digamos que hacer el amor en el baño no es uno de mis fuertes para escribir.**

**(2)= Fiesta Americana Vacation Club. Es una empresa hotelera, es decir, esta empresa si existe.**

**(3)=7 años+3 de secundaria+3 de preparatoria+5 de universidad+5 del matrimonio de SesshxRin. Creo que al menos ya tendrán una idea sobre la edad de los demás.**

**(4)=Como ahora no estoy tan… como se dice, um… inspirada o algo así, creo que de aquí en adelante los caps. Serán más cortos, pliss no se enojen conmigo.**


	8. Trapitos al sol

**¡Hola! Aquí reportándome en este fic. La verdad la falta de tiempo y de inspiración –que es más deprimente-no me ha dado la oportunidad de seguir publicando. Bueno, este cap. está dirigido a mis seguidores favoritos, amafle-sama –una gran amiga- y Olga_ aurora-san –una seguidora en las buenas y en las malas redacciones- y mis ídolo Mizuho-sama –mi sensei -, pero las escenas entre Inuyasha y Kagome son dedicadas especialmente para jux0018-sama-mi otro sensei que le encanta la pareja inu&Kag-. Espero que les guste, este cap. está hecho con todo mi amor e inspiración hacia ustedes.**

Sesshomaru estaba en su oficina sin algo bueno que hacer, llamo a Rin pero tenía una junta con otros de sus socios. Su mirada dorada en el techo mirando a la nada, girando en su silla, tirando las bolas de papeles inservibles a la basura, y todo por Mizuki.

-_"Jamás pensé en esa cuestión…"_-se repetía una y otra vez-. _"¿Acaso mi padre tenía razón?... Probablemente"._

Sesshomaru siempre fue cortante, distante, serio y demás, pero cuando se enamoro de Rin todo cambio. Esa mujer le hacía perder una discusión en menos de lo que tardaba en despedir a un empleado, sin ella, su empresa estaría vacía… Es un hombre atractivo e inteligente, pero solo hay un pequeño defecto… Que al príncipe azul le falta un pie derecho para bailar.

Flash back

El albino estaba con Mizuki en una junta. Mientras pasaban los hijos incompetentes de los socios, Sesshomaru y Mizuki se la pasaron platicando. De ahí el ambarino se ofreció de dejar a la joven a su casa, a lo cual ella accedió con una sonrisa. Al llegar ella le ofreció una bebida, y luego empezaron a platicar.

-Lo más seguro es que me case la semana entrante… Y quiero que ustedes dos asistan.

-Claro, te lo debo por mi boda.

-Quiero pedirte algo… Bankotsu no sabe bailar y pues… ¿Quisieras ayudarle con eso?

-Yo…-dijo rascándose la nuca-. No se…

La verdad él ni siquiera supo bailar el vals en su boda. Su padre tuvo que enseñarle ya que este hombre siempre ha sido muy terco en esa cuestión. Su mirada empezó a dar una expresión de angustia, y Mizuki lo noto.

-No es cierto-dijo con gracia-. Ya sé que tú no sabes bailar…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que…!-dijo algo… ¿Sonrojado? Tal vez. Ella lo descubrió.

-Ni siquiera intentes engañarme-lo interrumpió-. Tu padre te enseño el vals, los vi cuando estaban ensayando.

Sin duda, después de cinco años, Mizuki es la única que sabía eso, ni siquiera Rin lo sospecho. Bueno, no le quedaba más de otra que aceptarlo. Mizuki conocía perfectamente a Sesshomaru, aunque fuera muy frio, cortante, arrogante, soberbio y demás, pero sus ojos dorados eran los que decían la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

Sesshomaru sabía que podría mentirle hasta a su propio padre, pero Mizuki lo conocía muy bien como para mentirle.

-"_Me conoce mejor que yo mismo_"-pensó.

Ahora, lamentablemente y aunque le duela reconocerlo, su padre tenía razón en lo que alguna vez le dijo: "Bailar es un dote que a las mujeres les encanta de los hombres".

El albino ya se había pasado más de cinco segundos en reaccionar, algo a Mizuki la obligo a mover su mano en frente de sus ojos para que regresara a la realidad.

-Tierra llamando a Sesshomaru…-dijo la joven agitando su mano-. Veo que tengo razón, así que sería conveniente que inicies un curso de baile.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque vas a bailar conmigo.

-Entonces consígueme un buen maestro de baile…-dijo con sarcasmo-. Bueno, si no quieres terminar con los pies morados…

-Ni lo sueñes hermanito…-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Porque yo te voy a enseñar.

Mizuki lo jalo de la muñeca para llegar a la sala. Encendió el estéreo y empezó a reproducirse la canción _"Alejandro" _**(1)**. Mizuki jalaba por todos lados a Sesshomaru, quien parecía un palo.

-Vamos, solo déjate llevar…-dijo con picardía-. Solo me pregunto cómo le hiciste para que Rin te pelara porque eres un inútil al bailar…

-Esa me la voy a cobrar…

Fin Flash back

Definitivamente tenía razón. Pero algo era seguro, Rin nunca lo vio bailar, algo que le relajaba un poco… Que ironía, era un genio en la empresa y de baile es solo un observador… Como son las cosas, ¿no?

-Absolutamente mi padre tenía razón-suspiro-. Pero niego rotundamente que ella se haya enamorado de mí por esa cuestión.

&

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en el departamento del albino, en la sala, la pareja compartían besos mientras platicaban, claro, los preparativos de su boda.

-Mi amor, es demasiado, ¿no crees?-mirando las grandes e infinitas listas.

-Claro que no-dijo besando su cuello-. Nada es tan grande como el amor que siento por ti, Kagome, te amo.

-Eres un amor-dándole un beso en los labios-. También te amo.

Inuyasha nunca creyó que sería extremadamente feliz al lado de Kagome, sin embargo, comparada con Kikyo, Kagome provocaba en Inuyasha bienestar, tranquilidad, felicidad. Aunque al principio eran discusiones, insultos y burlas por parte de ambos, poco a poco terminaron por enamorarse, en pocas palabras, un amor que ha durada 6 años y a poco de sellarse hasta la muerte. Kagome pudo cerrar la herida provocada por la desaparición sin explicación de Kikyo en el corazón de Inuyasha, y ahora, es la mujer que mueve su mundo, que da vida y sentido a su mundo. Mientras que Kagome ya no podía expresar su felicidad solo con palabras y acciones, ya no sabía cómo expresar todo el amor que sentía por Inuyasha, el amor de su vida y próximamente su esposo.

El albino tenía sus manos sobre las delicadas caderas de Kagome, que solo vestía con una bata de seda blanca y su ropa intima, mientras que el solo tenía el pantalón puesto. Su boca pasaba de los finos y carnosos labios de su prometida hasta llegar a los tirantes que posaban en sus hombros. Kagome no dejaba de jugar con los cabellos platinados del ambarino, además de aumentar el sonido se sus gemidos. De repente, el celular de la joven sonó.

-Bueno… ¡A Mizuki! ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que me ayudes con la empresa-dijo una voz femenina-. Se que es tu día libre, pero es que Rin está atendiendo otros asuntos… Espero que vengas.

Inuyasha siempre se ha quedado con las ganas de hacer suya a Kagome, en la noche es como una fiera en celo con ella, pero no lo hace lo suficiente, eso se volvía desesperadamente insoportable, mantener una erección y después quedarse con las ganas…

-_"Todo lo que se empieza, se tiene que terminar"_-pensó.

Inuyasha pasó sus manos sobre los tirantes del sostén negro con encaje que relucía la figura de Kagome y lo empezó a bajar los tirantes, al sentirlo Kagome, gimió, dándole la oportunidad a Inuyasha de tomar el teléfono y ponerlo en altavoz.

-Inuyasha… ¡Ah!... ¡Espera!-dijo la joven tratando de controlarse-. ¡Basta!

-¿Está todo bien por ahí Kagome?

-No creo que vaya Mizuki-interrumpió el albino-. Sera mejor que cuelgues… No creo que la quieras escuchar al borde del clímax, ¿o sí?

-Eres un pervertido Inuyasha…-dijo asqueada.

-Hay tú no eres una santa Mizuki porque en la noche de bodas vas estar así o peor-dijo con picardía-. ¿Otra cosa?

-No vemos-colgó.

El ambarino colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en la mesa y cargo a Kagome para llevarla a su cama, parecían marido y mujer.

-¿Se puede saber porque le dijiste eso a Mizuki?-dijo abrazada del cuello del albino.

-Porque es cierto-dijo besándola-. ¿Acaso tenias planeado hacer otra cosa?

-Además de estar con mi prometido no…

La acostó mientras la besaba con pasión, mientras que sus manos pasaban por cada centímetro del cuerpo de su prometida, deslizo cuidadosamente la bata para verla con su conjunto negro. Ella correspondía a cada beso, sentía que su cuerpo ardía con cada beso, caricia, roce de él.

Y asi pasaron las horas perdidos entre las sabanas.

**Definitivamente no se me ha ocurrido nada. Lo acepto, pero esta inspiración de este fic esta especialmente con una grado de inspiración, pero bueno.**


	9. Un coctel de emocioes

**& Dos meses después…**

Después de casi siete meses de una relación "teatral" Rin y Sesshomaru se llevaban como un par de recién casados; incluso Sesshomaru gastaba más dinero en su mujer que en el mismo.

**& Cena familiar.**

Todas las personas que estaban sentadas en la enorme mesa de cedro se morían de risa; solo un albino estaba más rojo que un tomate, y su nombre: Inuyasha Taisho.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso Inuyasha?-reía Kagome-. ¡Es tan gracioso!

-Padre… nunca debiste haberlo dicho….-decía entre dientes Inuyasha.

-Hay hermanito si yo no lo dije cuando íbamos en la universidad mi papa lo tuvo que decir…-susurraba con gracia Sesshomaru-. Pero el solo recordarlo fue gracioso. Y más cuando yo era el único presente… Aun no sé cómo lo supo...

-Cállate Sesshomaru antes de que diga que en quinto te vestiste de mujer…

-¿Y tu como sabes? Eso no es cierto, además, si vas a hacer cosas estúpidas mejor hazlas a solas.

-Como sea-dijo Inuno Taisho-. Estamos aquí para celebrar que mis hijos y herederos de mi fortuna han logrado una de las únicas dos cosas que les pedí después del abandono de su madre: Casarse. Y lo único que les falta es darme al menos un nieto o nieta-levanto su copa de vino-. Brindo por la vida afortunada de mis hijos y mis nueras, que sus vidas sean tranquilas y sean escasas de desastres.

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron. Sesshomaru tomo de la cintura a Rin para acercarla más a él y poder hablar por lo bajo con ella.

-Cuando acabe la cena necesito hablar contigo en privado, a las once nos vemos en el balcón del último piso-susurro dándole a su mujer un beso en la mejilla.

Rin solo atino a asentir, sus besos la aturdían muy rápido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**&Once de la noche, balcón del último piso de la casa de la familia Taisho.**

Rin caminaba despacio hacia el balcón, no hacía mucho frio, pero si lo suficiente como para ponerle los bellos de punta; el solo llevar un vestido violeta de tirantes y sin prenda alguna que le calentara tenía sus desventajas. Rin tenía las manos frotándose los brazos, al menos para que no le dieran escalofríos; pero de repente, un saco con un aroma masculino -muy familiar por cierto- se coloco sobre su espalda para refugiarla en calor.

-Gracias.

-De que. No me perdonaría que mi mujer se enfermara por mi culpa.

-¿Para que venimos aquí?

Sesshomaru se limito a tomar de la mano a Rin para conducirla al balcón, al llegar, la pego mas a él hasta juntar sus alientos y darle paso al albino para robarle un beso, cosa que no tardo en hacer, un beso que demostraba amor y deseo, suavidad y desesperación, justo como a Rin le gustaba. Sesshomaru rompió el beso, soltó a Rin y se arrodillo en frente de ella para después sacar una cajita negra de su bolsillo; al abrirla, tenía una pulsera de platino con las palabras: liebe dich Rin.*

-Sé que esto es algo tonto, pero no puedo evitarlo… Sé que fui un estúpido, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que me pidas con tal de que me perdones…

Rin sonrió y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos.

-Todos cometemos tonterías… Pero cuando hay amor de por medio somos capaces de perdonar lo que sea… Aunque a veces lleguemos al limite…

-Rin… Quiero un hijo de tu vientre, un hijo de los dos.

-Sesshomaru…

-Se que antes te había dicho que no porque aun no estaba preparado, pero tengo que aceptar que para ser padres jamás estaremos preparados.

-Cariño…

Sesshomaru se arrodillo y coloco un anillo de plata e frente de ella con la imagen de un niño y una niña.

-Rin Minamoto ¿aceptarías tener un hijo conmigo?

Rin no se podía contener las ganas de gritar de alegría, se arrodillo y abrazo a Sesshomaru y lo lleno de besos.

-¡Acepto! Los que quieras…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mizuki golpeo de frustración el escritorio y tiro una carpeta con la foto de Kagura. Más de tres años trabajando en eso y no había algo nuevo. Sin pruebas Kagura Yakamoto no podía ser arrestada y despojada de la presidencia de la empresa.

-Bankotsu vamos al grano. No puede ser que haya tantos negocios turbios en esa empresa como para taparlos y pensar que no pasa nada. Debe haber corrupción de por medio. Esto es imposible…

-Mira, se que es difícil, pero tenemos que hacer algo.

-Seamos honestos. Ella no puede con todo esto, es muy estúpida como para tapar las cosas de una manera casi perfecta. Renkotsu debe estar ayudándola a tapar sus problemas.

-Mizuki… tu y yo sabemos que Kagura y Renkotsu son maestros en esconder la verdad en mentiras… tengo que actuar rápido.

-Y también sabemos que si lo haces Kagura matara a mi papa.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Quedarte con los brazos cruzados?

-No, pero tenemos que esperar la oportunidad de detenerla sin que deñe a mi padre.

-Lo sé pero sabes que jamás pasara.

Mizuki suspiro profundo y se seto cerca de la ventana.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de matarla.

-Quisiera que todo esto terminara, pero si pruebas fiables no podemos hacerlo.

-Hagámoslo simple. Le ponemos una trampa y la atrapamos.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Mi padre tiene una compañía hotelera que maneja uno de sus amigos. Esa compañía nadie la conoce. Me hago presidente de la compañía; le ofrecemos una oferta exquisita a Kagura y cuando vea que es mentira caerá redondita.

-¿Y has pensado en la posibilidad de que Renkotsu se dé cuenta?

-Claro. Aceptémoslo. Renkotsu es un cerebrito, pero si el apoyo de Kagura no es más que un consejero. Renkotsu podrá ser el que sepa todo, pero sin el dinero de Kagura o su apoyo no tiene posibilidad alguna de ganarnos.

-Entonces-se sentó-. Escucho tu plan.

-Tardara tiempo en destituir al presidente y sacar a la luz a la empresa; eso es pan comido. El proyecto que le ofreceremos a Kagura será aumentar las ganancias de ambas empresas a cambio de un porcentaje de su capital. Pedimos dinero en exceso y ya está. Es como estafarla. La estafamos, y al ser pobre no tiene poder.

-Bien pensado. ¿Y quién va a ser el presidente? Porque te recuerdo que ella te conoce…

-Pero a ti no-interrumpió-. Yo seré la cabeza de la empresa, pero tu serás la imagen.

-Me gusta la idea, ¿pero como harías avanzar a la empresa?

-Contratos, amigos… es fácil.

-Me encanta tu plan. ¿Y cómo piensas destituir al amigo de tu padre de la empresa?

-En la clausula esta que si un hijo de Naraku Yakamoto pide la presidencia el tiene que dársela sin chistar, claro con la aprobación de Yakamoto.

-¿Y no está incluida en la cadena que maneja Kagura?

-No. Esa empresa la levantaron entre mi madre y el.

-Eres impresionante Mizuki.

-Lo mismo digo.

Bankotsu se acerco a Mizuki y la abrazo por la cintura.

-No sabes cuánto daría por qué estuvieras tranquila cariño…

-Y yo por que terminara esto… a veces quisiera dejar todo y olvidarlo, pero mi padre hace que esa no sea una opción.

-Te amo Mizuki. Eres la única persona que he amado en toda mi vida.

-Y yo a ti Bankotsu.

-Te juro-junto sus manos con las de ella-que jamás dejare que algo te pase.

-Yo confió en ti, mi amor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome seguía con la duda que empezó a convertirse en miedo. ¿Acaso Inuyasha sigue extrañando a Kykio en el fondo? Tenía miedo de que Inuyasha aun siguiera pensando en ella después de casados. Por eso aprovecho que él tuviera una par de copas de más para preguntarle, porque sabía que si le preguntaba estando consiente el jamás le diría la verdad.

-Inu…

-¿Si mi amada Kagome?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro mi vida las que quieras.

-¿Sigues pensando en Kykio después de todo este tiempo?

Por un momento Inuyasha se quedo mudo y no respondió. El silencio aumentaba la preocupación de Kagome, no sabía cómo sentirse ante una respuesta que ella jamás aceptaría. Sabía que ella estaba muerta, pero lo que no sabía es si lo estaba en el corazón de Inuyasha. El ambarino tardo un momento para suspirar profundo, mirar a las estrellas y tomar el mentón de Kagome para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Al principio pensé que si me estabas dando tu bebida era porque no querías tomar.

-Inuyasha…

-Pero después me di cuenta de que lo hacías para saber algo. Te veías muy callada. Eres demasiado obvia Kagome Higurashi.

-Yo…

-Yo tengo que decirte la verdad-la silencio poniendo un dedo en su boca-. Al principio de nuestra relación acepto que aun pensaba en ella, hasta el extremo de casi llegarte a llamar Kykio. Pero con el tiempo ella empezó a desaparecer de mi cabeza y mi corazón. Yo se que tal vez pensabas que te usaba para olvidarla ya que tienes cierto parecido con ella, pero no son tan idiota para no saber diferenciar a una mujer de otra. Si te pedí matrimonio es porque te amo y me quiero casar con Kagome Higurashi, no con la clon de Kykio.

-Inuyasha… yo… lo siento…

-No lo sientas Kagome. Hiciste bien en preguntarme antes de casarnos. Eso me demuestra que te importa tu propia felicidad acosta del amor que sientes por mi. Para que no quede dudas hagamos algo. Déjame llevarte de vacaciones para demostrarte que ella es solo parte de un pasado que además de doloroso no quiero recordar.

-Inuyasha…

-Mi vida-sonrió-. Prefiero que seas honesta a que me lo eches en cara cuando tengamos más de cuarenta años.

Ambos rieron ante el cometario. Inuyasha la abrazo en su pecho y se quedaron así por largo rato hasta que Kagome rompió el silencio.

-¿Tu quisieras tener hijos?

-Depende.

-¡¿Depende de que Inuyasha Taisho?-dijo golpeándolo en el hombro.

-Depende con que mujer lo tenga.

-Eres un inútil.

-Pues soy tu inútil amor mío porque si quiero tener hijos contigo.

-¡Inuyasha!

Kagome abrazo fuertemente a Inuyasha y comenzó a llenarlo de besos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**& Al dia siguiente…**

Rin noto que Mizuki andaba distraída desde la mañana. Para empezar no le dio su café. Y jamás dijo nada, era un robot dedicado a su trabajo. Rin no quería hablarle, si lo hacía tenía el miedo de que ella respondiera de una forma agresiva como la primera vez que la vio así.

Rin se iba acercando hacia Mizuki cuando vio que Bankotsu se acerco a ella. Pudo observar que estaban charlando amenamente, Mizuki casi no decía nada. Cuando iba a irse, observo que Bankotsu la tomo por el mentón y hablo con ella para que ella evitara mirar hacia otro lado. Mizuki retiro su mano y se fue. Bankotsu se quedo parado por varios minutos. Entonces Rin lo intercepto.

-Bankotsu-dijo con inocencia-. No te esperaba. ¿Has visto a Mizuki?

-Se acaba de ir-dijo secamente-. Disculpa, pero me tengo que ir.

-¿Pero por qué no te espero?

-Rin no quiero responder eso… ahora no me siento muy bien.

-¿Qué paso?

Bankotsu le mostro con su mano izquierda el anillo que Rin vio varias veces en la mano de Mizuki.

-Bankotsu ese el anillo de Mizuki traía… ¿Qué significa?

-Era el anillo con el que le propuse matrimonio…

-¿Entonces…?

-Ella me dejo-miro su reloj-. Me tengo que ir.

-Bankotsu te ves alterado no creo que sea muy recomendable que manejes en ese estado…

-Ahora no me interesa si me mato Rin. Nos vemos luego.

-Espera…

Bankotsu estaba por irse cuando Sesshomaru se reunió con ellos.

-Me sorprende verte Bankotsu.

-Sesshomaru-dijo preocupada Rin-. Te pido que o dejes que Bankotsu se vaya manejando, está muy alterado.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Esta ebrio?

-No seas tanto Sesshomaru-interrumpió Bankotsu.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que Mizuki…

-Entiendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomo el teléfono y marco un numero, mientras esperaba que respondieran ella no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo doc.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Mizuki?

-Necesito ver a mi padre mañana. Necesito que me hagas una cita con él.

-Lo que quieras Mizuki… Te oyes extraña, como si hubieras llorado. ¿Está todo bien?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba doc. Nos vemos.

-Hasta entonces.

Cuando colgó Mizuki se arrojo a la cama y empezó a llorar, y al recibir una llamada suspiro y se limpio las lagrimas.

-¿Diga?

-Mizuki-decía Rin-. ¿Se puede saber que paso con Bankotsu?

-Supongo que te dijo. Mira, no me siento bien…

-¿Qué paso?

-No estoy preparada para dar un paso así… Ya lo considere y no puedo…

-Esa frase te la creería de una chica de quince años. Tú y yo sabemos que en especial tú jamás dirías eso.

-Yo… adiós.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No me quiso decir él porque-dijo Rin colgando el teléfono.

-Bankotsu no me quiso decir, se veía confundido.

-Mizuki tampoco-se sentó-. No creo que lo haya dejado porque haya querido.

-Ya lo creo.

Sesshomaru se sentó a un lado de Rin y la abrazo. Se quedo por un largo tiempo acariciando el cabello azabache de Rin.

-Me preocupa que Mizuki este así. No sé que esté pasando, pero me preocupa…

-Lo sé. Lo malo de esa pareja es que ninguno de los dos jamás dirán algo.

-Sí, Lamentablemente.

El la tomo del mentón y la miro a los ojos por largos minutos.

-Sabes, hace más de siete años que jamás diría esto…

-¿De qué hablas?

La tomo de las manos y las beso.

-Después de la muerte de Sara fue difícil encontrar a otra mujer que llenara mis expectativas como tú. Nunca pude soportar la idea de que… el no haberte encontrado me hubiera hecho el hombre más infeliz del mundo. Te agradezco que me hayas enseñado que hay una segunda oportunidad.

-Y yo te agradezco que hayas aceptado el amor que te tengo a pesar… de todo.

-No sé que mas darte para poder pagar lo que te hice.

-Solo hay una cosa que te voy a pedir. Espero que cumplas una última clausula que tiene tu papa.

-Claro que si amor mío, ese será un placer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**& Mañana siguiente**

Mizuki había pedido el día libre; necesitaba pensar las cosas. Había terminado de recoger sus cosas cuando tocaron el timbre. Al abrir, era Bankotsu. Ella intento cerrar la puerta, pero él lo impidió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Según yo ya habíamos dejado las cosas claras ayer.

-Supongo que esas palabras no me quedaron claras y necesito la lectura de las clausulas.

-Pues me vale un comino si las entendiste o no… ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA!

-Eso no dijiste la noche anterior…

-Vete Bankotsu por favor…

-Solo dime porque lo hiciste…

-Por favor…

Bankotsu se acerco peligrosamente a Mizuki, chocando sus alientos. A Mizuki se le aumentaba le respiración, cuando Bankotsu quiso besarla ella se alejo.

-Bankotsu no por favor…

-¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Qué paso para que cambiaras de opinión?

Mizuki no quiso verlo de frente, no podía decirle el porqué de su decisión. Sin que él se diera cuenta, tomo la pistola que reposaba en la mesa de noche y la coloco en frente de el.

-Mizuki… no eres capaz de hacer eso…

-Si no te vas si soy capaz… vete por favor…

Bankotsu suspiro y soltó la puerta.

-Que te vaya bien con tu vida.

Se marcho no sin antes dejar azotada la puerta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Bueno? ¿Mizuki?

-Kagome se que debes estar trabajando pero necesito tomarme una semana…

-No es por ser grosera pero, ¿te llamo luego?

-Entiendo.

Kagome colgó rápidamente y llamo a Rin. Al llegar estaban Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sentados.

-¿Te llamo?

-Si Rin. Mizuki dijo que se tomaría la semana libre; la misma que no tenemos algo que hacer.

-Eso me comprueba que ella no sabe lo que quiere… o que no sabe lo que hace.

-¿Qué insinúas Rin?

-Que algo o alguien no deja que este con Bankotsu. Inuyasha ¿Qué hicieron anoche cuando te quedaste con él?

-Pues solo me invitó a un bar, tomamos. Cuando estaba más ebrio me dijo que Mizuki lo había dejado, y ni siquiera le dijo el porqué. Dijo que iría a verla esta mañana.

-Deberías invitarlo al almuerzo para que diga que paso-interrumpió Kagome-. Necesitamos respuestas.

-No lo creo-interrumpió Sesshomaru-. Bankotsu o dice las cosas estando sobrio. Esta noche Inuyasha y yo nos encargaremos de hacerlo hablar.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Kagome y yo nos encargaremos de Mizuki.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… Bankotsu dijo que llevaría a Mizuki de vacaciones esa semana.

-Perfecto-sentencio Kagome-. Ustedes convencerán a Bankotsu de que les dé el otro boleto para Mizuki. ¿Ella sabia del viaje?

-No, hasta donde yo sé.

-Si ese es el caso… Inuyasha… tu y mi marido se encargaran de Bankotsu y Kagome y yo de Mizuki-se acerco a su marido-. Creo que tendremos que cancelas el viaje a Florida Sesshomaru.

-¿Ustedes iban a Florida de vacaciones?

-Si Kagome ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Lo reconozco-interrumpió Inuyasha-. El plan era llevarlas al mismo lugar, ¿esta bien?

-Bueno al menos ese plan servirá para ellos dos.

**::::::::::::**

**Hola! Milenios sin vernos! Miren, la verdad he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero les prometo acabar con mis fics. Nos leemos pronto!**

**PD: Si no fuera por: kag-san-ara me cae que nunca hubiera seguido! Espero que comenten.**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
